We have been studying the presence of receptors for atrial natriuretic factor (ANF) and Angiotensin II (AII) in the central nervous system (CNS), and in several peripheral tissues in a high renin hypertensive rat model (2 kidney, 1 clip). We found specific ANF and AII binding on several areas of the brain that are associated with circulatory control. We have found an increase in the number of ANF binding sites in several circumventricular areas and in the choroid plexus. These results are similar to other earlier findings in spontaneously hypertensive rats and DOCA-salt hypertensive rats. In peripheral organs, we have found a difference in the number of binding sites for Angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) in renal tubule.